


I see myself with you

by winters_child30



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Stiles Stilinski, Jealousy, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Slow Build, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winters_child30/pseuds/winters_child30
Summary: Stiles and Derek have been training regularly after pack meetings, What happens when that is interrupted by a certain someone
Relationships: Braeden/Derek Hale, Braeden/Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a Draeden centric fic, it's a little bit of Draeden but Sterek centric.

**Stiles and Derek training in Derek's backyard**

"No werewolfy powers" Stiles said holding his fists up in a fighting position.

"Yeah yeah I know" Derek said rolling his eyes putting his fists up

Stiles came towards Derek attempting to punch him as Derek dodged every one of the punches Stiles threw. Stiles grunted as they threw punches at each other and dodging every hit that came his way . They had been training for a while for Stiles to know Derek's fighting style.

Stiles had new trick up his sleeve to try on Derek and he was definitely gonna try it now .Stiles got up close to Derek looked him right in the eye leaving Derek speechless and just as Derek was about to talk Stiles moved his legs and pushed Derek on the floor and pinned him to the ground.

Derek fell to the ground making a noise ."Ow " Derek said as he hit his head on the ground.

"I win " Stiles said smirking and Derek under him.

"Sorry, but kinda not sorry. I learnt something new and I was definitely gonna try it out ." Stiles said standing up as he dusted his hands .

"Come on" Stiles said as he offered his hand to Derek to help him up.

"Of course" Derek said dusting his vest as he took Stiles's hand "But I have some better tricks " he said as he pulled Stiles down while he stood up.

"Oops " Derek said smirking as Stiles fell down.

"Ow, not fair "Stiles said as he fell on his back.

"Yea sure , says you " Derek said dusting himself off

"Ya ya ,now help me up" Stiles said reaching a hand out .

Derek took Stiles's hand and pulled him up so fast that Stiles almost lost his balance . Derek held Stiles to help him balance himself .They both almost immediately realized how close they were . They seemed to be just inches apart.

Derek looked down at Stiles lips for a second before looking up at Stiles

" You can't cheat like that" Stiles said looking Derek in the eye smirking.

"All is fair in love and war" Derek said looking down at Stiles lips before letting Stiles go from his grasp leaving Stiles speechless.

Derek and Stiles had been playing this game for a while now but none of them really addressed it but Stiles really liked what they had, a label-less friendship or relationship of some kind where they flirted playfully and it didn't have to mean anything . They didn't owe each other anything but often kept each others company when they felt lonely.

"Come on, let's go in, it's getting dark "Derek said looking back as he walked into the loft.

"Yea , coming "Stiles said grabbing his flannel from the stair as he got into the loft shutting the back door.

Stiles wore his flannel as he entered the tiny kitchen where Derek was pouring coffee into two mugs.

"Here you go" Derek said as he handed Stiles his mug .

"Thanks " Stiles said as he took the mug and headed to the living room. He sat down on the sofa and folded his legs as Derek sat opposite to Stiles on another sofa.

"So, how's school ?" Derek asked

"It's going ok, have a lot of assignments as of now" Stiles replied sipping his coffee" How are you doing ?"

"I'm ok, been busy training the students about self defense" Derek said .

"oh yeah?How come you haven't scared the kids off ?" Stiles said grinning.

"Hilarious, I am not that intimidating." Derek said.

"Yea, And I'm not sarcastic" Stiles said.Derek made a face that said _Really?_

"I'm serious, I was shit scared of you for like 2 months" Stiles said."Hell I even almost made Scott suspect you for a long time, I really didn't trust you Der. You scared me"

"I-I didn't know that." Derek said furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yeah, but you're better now. You're not that scary" Stiles said taking his mug to the kitchen."You still have that intimidating look on you like i'm-gonna-kill-you"

"It's just my face " Derek said stepping into the kitchen" Better than saying hey-i'm-a-sarcastic-pile-of-skin-and-bones and i can't be intimidating even if I want to" he said stepping out.

"Stiles?" Derek said seeing an empty living room.

Just as he turned to look to the right he was pushed against the wall .

Stiles had pushed Derek up against the wall and had his arm across Derek's chest and had a fork up to Derek's throat his face inches away from Derek's.

"Am I intimidating now?" Stiles said staring at Derek's lips and eventually looking up into his eyes .

"Yeah, sure" Derek said licking his lips and looking down at Stiles's lips before looking up into his eyes, distracting Stiles by doing so.

Derek took the opportunity and pinned Stiles to the wall as the fork fell on the floor with a clang.

"A fork is not intimidating Stiles" Derek said smirking before letting him go.

"It's wether you intimidate someone ,not how" Stiles said adjusting his flannel as he walked behind Derek.

"Ok I gotta go, tons of homework" Stiles said as he grabbed his keys and turned the knob to leave.

"Kay, see you soon Stiles" Derek said holding the door open.

"Ya see you" Stiles said as he got into the jeep and left .

***********************************************************************************************

**The next day**

Stiles came by as usual to Derek's loft at 5 p.m and started to walk to the back of the house silently to try and scare Derek when he heard a laugh .

He peeped at the backyard where he saw Derek holding Braeden with her back pressed up against his chest as he had his arms around his waist. They were both wearing black vests and seemed to be training.

Stiles felt something in him . It made him upset and angry for some reason.Training was what him and Derek did.

Derek seemed to be smiling with her , he seemed happier , Stiles just stayed there and took a deep breath in and turned to leave .

He felt a sudden rush of emotions and anger was one he felt more than anything. He got in his jeep and immediately drove back home.

His dad wouldn't be home for another 3 hours , so Stiles rushed home slammed the door and just went ahead and slept on his bed and put on his earphones and stared up at the ceiling.

He thought it was harmless play flirting and teasing but it seemed deeper.He exhaled loudly.

_Well,I'm fucked _Stiles thought 


	2. Don't let this ruin our beautiful rhythm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incidents that occurred Stiles tries to pretend like nothing happened but tried avoiding going for training for 2 days ,that is until he gets a text from Derek.Stiles chats with Lydia about a certain situation that occurs after the text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you probably figured out ,I love naming my chapters after song lyrics :)  
Hope you like this chapter!

Few days later..

Stiles pretended like he was busy and had a lot of assignments to work on the next few days in an attempt to avoid seeing Derek and possibly Braeden together. That was until he got a text from Derek asking him why he hadn't been coming for training from the past few days ,Stiles cooked up a story about the shit load of assignments he had and that it just slipped his mind .

Derek asked if he would be free for training the next day at about 5 p.m and Stiles agreed .

******************************************************************************************************************

**The next day**

Stiles pulled up to Derek's house and checked his watch which read 5.10 p.m .

He jumped out of his jeep and proceeded from the side of the loft to the backyard which was a fancy word for a house that was quite literally in the middle of the woods.

"Yoo Derr" Stiles said lifting his arm up for a hi-5 when Derek saw him.

"Hey Stiles "Derek said as he held Stiles hand and twisted it behind his back.

"ow ow ow ow" Stiles said in pain.

"This is what happens when you don't come for training "Derek said close to Stiles's ear before letting him go.

"Ow .Not my fault"Stiles whined.

"Ya i'm sure" Derek said rolling his eyes.

"we're training with these today "Derek said as he picked up 2 bamboo sticks

"Where did you get those?"Stiles said taking off his flannel 

"Not important , Here" Derek said as he threw one stick at Stiles.

"Woaah,these are heavy"Stiles said lifting it up like a dumbbell .

Just then something hit Stiles in the leg and he fell on his butt again with an 'ow'.

"What the hell Derek?" Stiles said standing up using the stick as a support.

"You snooze you loose "Derek said shrugging.

Derek taught Stiles the basic fighting positions and how to defend himself.

"Ok, now we are gonna fight for real "Derek said as he squatted a little and held the stick close to his hip while Stiles did the same thing.

"Go"Derek yelled as he moved forward attacking Stiles with Stiles trying his best to defend himself as he moved back simultaneously.

Suddenly Stiles tripped over a rock and fell to the ground yet again with an 'ow'.

"Checkmate" Derek said as he pointed at Stiles who was leaning against his elbows.

"Fine, Fine"Stiles said giving up.

"Come on"Derek said giving out his hand as he dropped the stick to the side.

Stiles took his stick and tried attacking Derek who defended himself with just his arms cause of course werewolf power. Stiles kept going until he had cornered Derek into a wall and pushed the stick across Derek's chest and said "Checkmate" while gasping for breath as they once again played the game of looking up and down at each others lips for few seconds until,

"Derek" came a familiar voice from the back doors Braeden stepped into the back yard and turned to look at Stiles and Derek.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude" She said .

"Uhm..no ..."Stiles said backing away from Derek awkwardly .

"Hey Stiles" she said.

"Uh...Hi Braeden "Stiles said felling a little angry"What are you doing here?" He asked looking at Derek for a second before looking at her.

"Umm. Yea, she is in town for a couple of days for business and is staying here till then" Derek said as he picked up a towel wiping himself.

"Oh.. ok" Stiles gulped.

"So.. yea I wanted to know if you wanted coffee?"Braeden asked Derek.

"Yea sure" Derek said as he drank some water

"You joining us Stiles?"Braeden asked Stiles who had wiped his sweat and was putting on his flannel.

"Uh.. no thanks, I gotta go, I have an assignment I gotta work on ..with Lydia" Stiles said checking his watch which read 5.47 p.m.

In Stiles's defence it wasn't exactly a lie ,Sure Lydia was coming but at 6.30 but that wasn't important.

"Oh" Derek said as he put the towel around his neck "You sure you can't stay?" 

"Uh.. no I wanted to tell you earlier but it uh slipped my mind " Stiles said putting his hands in his pocket as he turned to leave

"I'll see you around Derek"he said

"Yeah.. see you Stiles Derek said with a questioning look.

"Bye Braeden,umm enjoy your stay I guess "Stiles said giving Derek one last look as he left.

"Thanks Stiles" Braeden said smiling as she and Derek went in.

Stiles made it to halfway across the house until he realized he forgot his car keys.

"Shit "Stiles murmured as he walked back.

He had no idea what was waiting for him back there when he saw Derek with arms around Braeden's waist and her hands around his neck as they stood smiling near the back door.

Stiles felt like his heart dropped and Derek turned to look when he heard a noise .

"Uh sorry I forgot these " Stiles said as he awkwardly held the keys up as they both let go of each other

"Uh I should go" Stiles said leaving furrowing his brows.

"Stiles wait"Derek said coming behind him.

"I'll be back , You can get the coffees ready" he continued to Braeden

Braeden nodded and smiled at them as she went in.

Stiles put his keys in his pocket and both his hands in his pockets looking at the ground .

"Hey" Derek said standing in front of Stiles.

"Hey"Stiles said looking up .

"Look I was gonna tell you about this..It's just -its's not -"Derek started

"Derek, You don't have to tell me everything that's happening in your life" Stiles said smiling"It's not like we are best buds or close anyway" he said the smile disappearing as he looked down at the ground exhaling trying his best to keep his heartbeat in check.

"Uhm..ok..I mean I though we had each others back ,i know I trust you but anyway..Thanks "Derek said looking away.

"Yeah sure.."Stiles said nodding walking to his car"I'll see you" 

Derek just stood there looking at Stiles leaving .

Stiles waved one last time before driving away feeling guilty but a little angry and hurt.

He drove to a cafe nearby and ordered a milkshake and sat alone and sipped it all the while the same image of Braeden in Derek's arms.

Stiles knew he was bisexual, he came out last summer to his dad and friends who accepted him with open arms. He had never really liked any guy before.Could it be possible that Derek was the first guy he liked?But he knew for a fact that Derek didn't and probably would never feel the same way about him.

He just brushed the thought away and realised that he needed to get over faster then he had realised that he liked him.There was no way out.

He sipped the last bit of his milkshake and threw his drink in the dustbin as he left. He got into the jeep and checked the time ,6.15 p.m.

He turned the key and started to drive away when he saw Derek and Braeden holding hands and laughing as they walked towards the cafe.

Derek recognised Stiles's jeeps and looked at Stiles furrowing his brows while Stiles pursued his lips and looked away and drove .

"Shit"' Stiles murmured rubbing his temples.

He kept thinking only about Derek and Braeden until he realised he was in his driveway.

He pushed the thought away and saw Lydia standing at the door as he got out.

"You're late" Lydia said 

Stiles checked his watch and it said,6.33 p.m

"Yea, by like 3 minutes" Stiles said rolling his eyes as he turned the key to open the front door

"Come in, You want anything to drink?" Stiles asked as he closed the door

"Uhh ,no I'm good thank" she said giving her dimpled smile.

"Upstairs" Stiles said as he walked up to his room.

They walked up in silence and Lydia entered the room .

"Make yourself comfortable " Stiles said "I'll just change"

"Ya sure" Lydia said sitting down on the bed and placing her books by the side as Stiles grabbed a couple of clothes and headed to the washroom.

Stiles came out wearing sweatpants and Derek's sweatshirt without realising it.

"Why is your sweatshirt so huge?" Lydia questioned.

"Uhm.. it's uh..Derek's " He said as he took it off and threw it on the floor and picked up his plain white tee.

"Oooooo is there something going between you 2?" Lydia teased

"No. He gave it to me a while back when it was cold."Stiles replied.

"And why do you still have it?"Lydia asked.

"I just forgot to give it back I guess. It slipped my mind" Stiles said as he gathered his books and sat opposite to Lydia.

"If you say so" Lydia said.

"Just forget it ok" Stiless said"Let's start" 

"Sure but you know you can talk to me about anything Stiles" Lydia said 

"Ya I know" Stiles said smiling for a second.

Stiles and Lydia worked on their book reports on Shakespeare in love for about half an hour until Stiles realised he was thinking about Derek .

He bit the back of his pen nervously and looked at Lydia thinking if he should talk to Lydia or not.

"Spill" Lydia said still writing

"Huh?"Stiles said 

"I know something's bothering you and you are not sure if you wanna talk about it "Lydia said looking up

"How did you-"Stiles started

"I just did , now tell me what's wrong?"

"Uhm..It's just.."Stiles started

He swallowed hard and sat up.

"Have you-have you ever had these feelings for someone you know is just wrong?" Stiles asked Lydia

"Yea I have, remember Parrish? The age difference didn't matter to me but I knew it was wrong in a lot of ways ..but eventually if 2 people love or care each other , nothing else should matter" She said

"But didn't you 2 break up?" Stiles asked hugging his knees.

"Yea but it wasn't cause of our age, we just eventually had too many problems..we just figured we were better off as friends"Lydia shrugged

"Hmm ok.."Stiles said

"Is there anyone special in your life?"Lydia sked

"Uhm..I don't really know.. I guess so He might be the first one"Stiles said

"He?wow . It's Derek isn't it?" Lydia asked.

"Wha-no. It isn't." He fumbled

"Stiles I won't judge or tell anyone."Lydia said

"Ok fine.Yes it is him but i don't care about him anymore "Stiles said looking away.

"Honey, you do. And that's ok. I saw the way you looked at the sweatshirt you threw on the ground."

"I'm trying not to Lydia..you see whenever we trained we would tease and flirt, maybe it was just me but I thought nothing of it , Not until I saw Braeden in his arms"Stiles sighed.

"What?Braeden is back?"Lydia asked

"Yea and she is living with Derek, they are together "Stiles said.

"Awh, It's ok. I'll make sure you get over him.I'll help you." Lydia said as he held his hand .

"Thanks Lydia ,I really appreciate it" Stiles said stroking his thumb on her hand and smiled.

"Hey that's what friends are for" Lydia said smiling back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! hope you like this chapter!I will be updating it soon !:)


	3. Let's take our time tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia gets an idea to find out something which leads to a much needed conversation between Stiles and Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!I think this will be the last chapter for now. Hope you like it

"Pack meeting today at 5 p.m" Lydia read a text out loud lying on the bed next to Stiles.

"WHAT?!"Stiles said freaking out as he sat up"nononono"

"Stiles. Calm down"Lydia said holding his shoulders

"How ?How is it gonna be ok? He is gonna be there with Braeden and they-"Stiles started 

"Stiles listen to me."Lydia started"Don't sit with Derek like you usually do , sit with me. I'll be there with you the whole time, Trust me."

"You sure?" Stiles said furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yes Stiles. I'm sure" Lydia said

"Ok fine." Stiles said .

**************************************************************************************************

**Few hours later**

Stiles and Lydia are driving to the loft when Lydia started "I have an idea"

"What is it?"Stiles asked.

"I know a way to know for sure if Derek liked you in the same way that you do"Lydia said putting on lipstick..

"Nope. no way I'm not-"Stiles started

"Stiles. Trust me" Lydia said.

"Fine ,what is it" Stiles said regretting it 

"We are gonna pretend to be a couple"Lydia said.

"What-no, he isn't gonna fall for it" Stiles said.

"I know guys and I know that this is gonna work" Lydia said

Stiles exhaled as they pulled up to the loft" Ok fine.I'm gonna regret it"

"Ok now don't say anything stupid in between once we get in" Lydia said grabbing Stiles's hand

"Uhm ok" Stiles said

"Wait "Lydia said stopping." Here"

Lydia took a little bit of her lipstick and put it in Stiles's lip randomly.

"Wha-what is that for" Stiles said trying to remove it.

"Uh uh no no" Lydia said slapping his hand away."It looks like we kissed"

"Ok wow now that is smart" Stiles said as they walked holding hands

"I know " Lydia said smiling

"Wow" Scott said"You 2 a thing now or what?" 

"Uh yea kindof" Stiles said shrugging

"Wow When did this I mean "Scott said as he hugged them"I'm happy for you 2"

"Thanks Scott" Lydia said smiling

"Soo?"Scott said waiting for one of them to answer

"Uhh it's a long story"Stiles said 

"some other time ?" Lydia asked scrunching her nose 

"You owe me" Scott said sitting down

"Wow congrats I guess" Malia said sitting next to Scott

"It worked" Lydia whispered to Stiles

Just then Derek entered with Braeden behind him

He looked at Stiles and Lydia whispering and cleared his throat and looked away.

"Heeey De-"Scott started"oh"

"Hey Scott"Derek said "As you can see, Braeden is in town"

Braeden waved and smiled

"She is in town for some business and may need our help every now and then"Derek continued 

"Ok not a problem "Scott said

"Is that all?"Stiles asked

"Yea"Derek said crossing his arms looking at Stiles and Lydia with a questioning look

"You called a pack meeting for that?"Malia asked

Derek exhaled and continued"I also wanted to tell all of you that she is living with me"

"Cool"Malia said"Can we go now?"

"Sure"Derek said"whatever"

"Yea we gotta go"Lydia said standing up holding Stiles's hand

They all began to leave as Derek said"Uhm Stiles, Could I talk to you for a minute" with his hands in his pockets.

"Uhm yea sure" Stiles said looking back his heartbeat picking up

"I'll be back , wait in the car "Stiles told Lydia

"Ok, see you" Lydia said kissing his cheek before leaving making Stiles blush because he did not expect that .

He smiled at Lydia as she left .

"I need to talk to him alone" Derek said looking at Braeden 

"Yea sure" Braeden said turning as she left

Stiles and Derek stood there awkwardly as they saw her leave.

"Hey Stiles" Derek said smiling a little

"Hey" Stiles said his hands in his pockets

"How have you been?" Derek said

"I'm Ok, How about you?" Stiles said his heart beat slowing down.

"You haven't been coming for training for a while" Derek said

"Yea..I have been busy with assignments...you didn't text me" Stiles said looking at Derek.

"I -I was kinda busy"Derek said feeling guilty

"Hm..ok" Stiles said

"So..you and Lydia huh?" Derek said crossing his arms

"Uhm yea..I guess" Siles replied

"You have some uh"Derek started pointing to his lips"lipstick"

"huh" Stiles said pretending like he didn't know.

Derek came closer and reached his hand out to Stiles's face .He put his hand on his chin and rubbed away the lipstick with his thumb leaving Stiles speechless

"there "Derek said as his fingers grazed Stiles's lips

Stiles was trying his best to keep his heartbeat in control as Derek removed the lipstick stain from his lips

"uh..thanks "Stiles said smiling as Derek removed his hand

"No problem." Derek said smiling.

"Uhm I have to go" Stiles said 

"Oh yea, Lydia."Derek said"Ok , Try and come for training tomorrow maybe" Derek said

"Uh sure"Stiles said lying and his heartbeat speeding up a little"Bye Derek"

"Bye Stiles"

Stiles turned around and went back to the car where Lydia was sitting blasting songs on the radio/

"Soo?"Lydia asked"What happened?" Lydia said

"I'll tell you on the way, you want me to drop you home or you coming over?" He asked

"It's been 3 hrs, I should go back, Now spill" Lydia said 

Stiles narrated the convo he and Derek had and Lydia confirmed that Derek probably could have feelings for Stiles.As usual Stile denied it and kept saying no .

Stile drove home in silence and crashed on his bed and was asleep before he knew it.

He woke up and looked around in his dark room and saw the clock that read 9 p.m .He rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath before he got up and turned on the light and changed into as usual Derek's sweats and got a sandwich for himself from the fridge. and crashed on his bed as usual and opened up his phone.

He had gotten a text from Derek asking " you up?"

He replied with a "yep y?"

Derek started typing and stopped leaving Stiles on seen . Stile rolled his eyes and stuffed the rest of the sandwich in his mouth as he walked downstairs to the kitchen.

_Boys_ he thought as he drank some water and rolled his eyes.

He climbed upstairs sighing and opened his door "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!" Stiles said his heartbeat skyrocketting as he fell seeing Derek standing in his room .

"You could say that I took your breath away." Derek smiled walking to Stiles.

"WHY CAN'T YOU USE THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON?" Stiles said standing up his hand over his chest.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Derek laughed.

"Oh and you could have said that I fell for you instead of I took your breath away" Stiles replied trying to calm down 

"ohh ya"Derek said walking to Stiles who was leaning on the door.

"Soo..why are you here ?"Stiles said putting his hands behind his back leaning against the door.

"I wanted to talk to you.. when we were alone for real" Derek said as he stood few feet away from Stiles.

"Didn't we talk in your loft?" Stiles asked raising his eyebrows

"Yeah but something wasn't right. You seemed different..." Derek said tilting his head 

"uhm no..uh it's nothing" Stiles stammered his heartbeat picking up looking down.

"Stiles I know you're lying, What's wrong?" Derek said as he took a step closer.

"It's nothing really"Stiles said waving his arms .

"Stiles don't lie to me"Derek said 

"Really its nothing forget it"Stiles said.

"Stiles "Derek said as he pinned Stiles to the door."don't.lie.to.me"

"uhmm uh it's uhm" Stiles stammered his heart beating faster cause of how close Derek was.

He swallowed hard as Derek looked down at his lips while Stiles licked his own lips.

"Nothing, it's just.."Stiles started

"idontlikebraeden" he muttered 

"You don't what now?" Derek asked looking up and down between his eyes and lips

Stiles exhaled and closed his eyes" I don't like Braeden" 

Stiles peeked one eye open and saw Derek's expression change to confusions

"What..why?" Derek said taking a step back.

"Look, don't get mad...I just-I just don't trust her ...she...she just appeared out of nowhere and is now with you ..I..I just don't trust her intentions" Stiles said stepping closer.

"I ..I don't know what to say..I didn't know you felt that way" Derek said putting his hands in his pockets.

"I do but..I'll try to like her for your sake"Stiles said "I know that you 2 are together and that's what matters."

"I-I guess that's ok" Derek said 

"I'm sorry ..I -I shouldn't have brought it up" Stiles said

"No no its ok, i like people who are honest "Derek said smiling

Stiles smiled back and let got of Derek's hand "You wanna eat something?" Stiles asked

"No I gotta get going, i told Braeden I would be out for a while..it's been a while now.." Derek said walking to the window

"You know you could leave from the front door?"Stiles said

"And what's the fun in that?" Derek said giving a dimpled smile and winked as he left.

Stiles watched as Derek was out of his sight and whispered"fuck" as he closed the window and collapsed on the bed .

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

It had been 3 days since Derek confronted Stiles and Stiles avoided going to the loft for a while as usual until he got a text from Derek telling him to come over and that it was urgent.

Stiles drove to the loft and knocked on the loft door.

Derek opened the door with a smile and said"Hey ,come in"he was wearing a black full sleeve sweater and jeans and looked so good.

Stile went in and laid down on the couch"Watsup" he said

"Soo..turns out you were right, All Braeden wanted was a place to stay and had some shady business going on all the while" Derek said standing next to Stiles .

"Wait what?" Stiles said confused and sat up

"Ya.."Derek said smiling

"When did this happen?"Stiles asked.

"The night I left from your house" Derek said

"And you're telling me this now?!" Stiles exclaimed.

"I needed time to figure things out"Derek said looking at Stiles.

"Are you ok?" Stiles asked

"I'm fine, besides, I realised I liked someone else" Derek said smiling 

Stiles heart skipped a beat disappointed "Huh " he said as he laid down back again with his arms under his head

"Yea, this person is really sarcastic ,smart has a great sense of humor and knows some pretty good pickup lines" Derek said smiling looking at Stiles

"Hmm sounds like a nice person" Stiles said missing the cue"Do I know this person?" 

"Yes u do" Derek said laughing looking away

"Is it L-"Stiles started when Derek kneeled down in the space next to Stiles hovering above him leaving Stiles speechless

"Go on" Derek said his face inches away his hands resting near him

"Uhm" Stiles said his heartbeat picking up "Is it-" 

He was cut off mid sentence as Derek crashed his lips to Stiles's. Stiles let out a surprised squeak and smiled into the kiss after kissing Derek back . He held Derek's face and Derek had his hand on Stiles's cheek his thumb grazing it. It started out slowly initially and grew a little intense with their tongues slipping in and out.

Derek was the first to pull away for air and saw Stiles smiling like crazy.

"Wow that was.Wow" Stiles said "Wait, how did you know for sure? and I was supposed to be with Lydia" he rambled.

"Well looks like your quote on quote girlfriend ratted you out " Derek said smiling.

Stiles gasped and put his hand over his chest and said dramatically" How could she? After I trusted her" 

"What exactly did she say though?" Stiles asked

"She said something about how there was unresolved sexual tension between us and she couldn't bear it anymore"Derek said

"Wow"Stiles said

"Training is gonna be hard now that this happened "Derek said 

"What ?why?" Stiles asked

"Cause I don't get to tease you anymore" Derek said laughing

"Awh shut up up" Stiles said

"Make me" Derek said smiling

Stiles pulled Derek closer in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked this fic. Don't forget to like and comment what kindof fic you would like me to write next!:)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!Leave a like and comment down below.:)  
I will update it as soon as possible


End file.
